My Inner Demon
by WreckedProgress
Summary: Lucy is afraid that her inner demon will hurt her loved ones. But when she leaves the guild Master gets worried and sends a dragon to chase out the unwanted evil.
1. The Inner Demon

A New Story! Wow! I really shouldn't! But what the hell?!

* * *

**After the Tartarus Arc. **

Lucy was again staring at her key ring. She fingered her gold keys

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..." She whispered as she flipped through her keys. "Aquarius..." She sobbed.

"Must suck right? Giving up a family member to stop me!" A male voice sounded.

Lucy's head snapped up, "W-who's there," Her eyes whipped around her dark room.

"I'm a demon, or was a demon until you and your fire-freak killed me!"

Her blood ran cold. "The J-Jackal?"

"BINGO!" He exclaimed.

"Where a-are you," She stuttered as she stood up from her bed.

"Here, there...everywhere," The Jackal whispered.

Suddenly pain shot through Lucy's spine and into her head. She screamed as she clutched her head. Tears streamed down her face and she fell to the ground more screams ripped from her throat.

"What the hell is this!" She screamed.

"Oh, it's just my curse. You see Lucy I'm in your head," He whispered. "But sadly, I can't do any physical damage. I can only give you the pain."

The pain in Lucy's head suddenly stopped. "You're dead. How?"

"Because! I _am_ dead! When a demon dies they have the choice to die or they can live inside a human that was involved in their death. Most demons don't do it because they find it disgraceful to survive in a human." He explained.

Lucy's eyes widened as he muttered nine words that made her heart stop.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell,"

Then in front of her particles of light knitted together and The Jackal himself appeared. Lucy screamed and sprinted towards the door, but the Jackal appeared in front of her again.

"H-How?" She whispered.

"Easy, I'm in your head. I can make you hear me, I can make you see me. I can even make you...feel me," He brought his hand up and slowly caressed her cheek. Lucy flinched and tried to back away, but The Jackal's arms snaked out and pulled her close till their bodies where touching.

"What are you doing," She asked, her heart beating so hard it hurt her ribs.

"I'm going to have some fun-"

"Luce!" A voice sounded behind them. The Jackal vanished and Lucy whipped around to find Natsu crouching in her window seal. Lucy looked behind her again, and still finding The Jackal gone she sighed in relief.

"What'ca looking at," Her pink-haired friend asked.

Then all of Lucy's emotions overwhelmed her. The sadness and anger of losing Aquarius. The fright she felt about The Jackal and what he was going to do to her. She collapsed onto the ground and began sobbing.

"Luce! No, um don't cry...urg" Natsu whined.

"I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy cried.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked as he crouched beside her.

"I- just am,"

Then her vision blurred, she groaned and clenched her eyes closed. She opened them only to find The Jackal behind Natsu. His finger coming over his mouth in a signal of silence.

"Don't tell them, or I will make you hurt them," The Jackal said.

"What's wrong Luce?"

Before she could answer the Jackal whispered in her head," Ok, Blonde now I want you to repeat after me. I can't have you spoiling my fun."

Lucy's eyes widened but she did what was told of her.

"Nothing is wrong Natsu," She snapped. "I want Fairy Tail to stay away from me. Just leave and tell the Master that I quit the guild" She repeated.

"Wait!? Why?" He shouted.

"Because I'm sick of being in a guild with a bunch of weaklings" She said trying to hold back her tears, keeping her expression bored.

"Wha-" He started.

"I'm sick of the friendship, family and nakama bullshit! And because of it Aquarius is dead!" 'No she isn't' she thought as she repeated after the demon.

"Wait, Aquarius is dead! How?" He asked.

"Because of you! She died protecting you!" She shouted. Natsu stepped back his eyes glazed with tears.

"Get Out now!"

"No, Lucy I'm your best friend. I'm your family!"

The Jackal stayed quiet. Did he not want her to say anything?

Maybe this was a test. "Please. Natsu leave before he hurts you," She begged.

Natsu looked confused," He? He who?"

Lucy gasped and covered her mouth. A low growl emitted from deep in her head.

Then a bright orange light appeared on Natsu's chest, an explosive magic circle emerged from the light.

"No," She whispered. She ran to Natsu and placed her open palm in the center of the magic circle.

"Lucy! Why does it look like that Jackal guys?" He questioned.

Lucy's adrenaline was pumping she only had a couple of seconds. She poured her magic into the circle trying to neutralize it. Her eyes widened as she realized she didn't have enough magic power to over-ride it.

So she lock on to Natsu's magic and pushed it on to herself. The magic circle dissolved and Lucy plopped back on the ground, panting. Natsu asking her what was happening but she wasn't listening. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

Then, with a brilliant light, the same magic circle appeared on her chest.

"Luce, What did you do!?" He yelled.

"It's fine Natsu. If this body gets destroyed he wont have anywhere to go. But you need to leave you could get caught in the blast," She whispered.

She heard a deep booming laugh. "What are you laughing about?" She asked the demon in her.

"You realize when I die, I can jump into the mind of someone involved with my death. And I can do that countless amount of times," He said.

Lucy's heart stopped. "You mean?"

"Yep, fire breath here would be involved in my death."

"No," She whispered.

"But there is a perk about me being in your head. You are immune to demon's curses."

Lucy blinked. She blinked again. Then she grinned. That would be handy.

She jumped up, ignoring her fatigue, and ran to the door. "Natsu, stay right here!" She shouted.

"Wait!? No!" He shouted as he ran forward.

"UGH! LOKE! VIRGO!," She screamed. They both appeared instantly.

"Princess! We sensed a form of dark magic are you alright?!" Loke asked.

"Shut up! Keep Natsu here!" She ran out of the house ignoring the calls of the literally flaming Natsu.

She needed to get away from people. The blast wouldn't kill her but it would kill the people around her. She sprinted towards the woods, knowing nobody would be there.

* * *

Laxus walked towards his house, which was a cabin in the forest. A strong breeze blew a familiar scent towards him.

'Why is she all the way out here?' He though. Curiosity got the better of him and he started in the direction of the scent.

Then he sensed a familiar dark magic. He started sprinting. He crashed through brush and ended up at the edge of a large clearing. Lucy Heartfillia was standing squarely in the middle of the field. Her breath was labored and she had a magic circle on her chest, (not that he was looking at her chest) .

The air around her stilled and dark magic came exploding from her.

"Lucy!"

Laxus gasped and pulled his weigh to his feet as the air whipped around him as fire was blown from her body, burning his arms.

* * *

Lucy stood in the field. Her mind black with pain. The grass and trees burned away. Her eyes were wide with tears. Her body was numb.

"Of course...you will feel the pain." The Jackal laughed.

"Laxus..." She mumbled. She had heard him call out for her. She turned slightly and looked at the blonde mage. His eyes were wide. His forearms were burned from were he had held them up in defense. He gawked at the un-harmed girl standing alone.

Then Lucy began to fall, she heard a boom of lightning and then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Then all she heard was the Jackal laughing in her head.

* * *

**Hey guys **

**I feel really confident in this story I love the plot I love the couple and I love The Jackal. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


	2. Lightning

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Our beloved Celestial Wizard woke outside of the guild hall. She groggily looked up at her second home and a small smile appeared on her face. Then memories flashed through her mind. Memories of The Jackal and how he hurt her friends, memories of the awful pain that was still throbbing in her nerves. Yea, she was happy that The Demon's curse didn't do physical harm, but a small part wished it did. Then at least there would be visible wounds for Wendy to heal. But of course she would be dead, so it wouldn't matter.

'The Jackal could do that to anyone, and I won't be able to bare that pain again if it does happen.' She thought.

Tears filled in her eyes as she thought through the circumstances. Suddenly she noticed the the strong arms she was being held in. Lucy looked up to see the worried face of Laxus Dreyer.

"What was that?" He asked.

Lucy wiped her tears away and mumbled," Why would I tell you?"

His eyes brows knitted together and he sighed in annoyance. "Well, first I saw you blow up, but you looked perfectly fine. Second we're Nakama."

Lucy stared at the blonde man. His face one-hundred percent serious. Laxus Dreyer talking about Nakama. Uh, who would of thought. Lucy was a forgiving person, and she forgave this man a long time ago. But they weren't close at all, she would wave to him ever once and awhile and he would polity nod his head in acknowledgement. But no, never more than that. Her team wouldn't allow it.

When it looked like she wasn't going to answer, Laxus started walking into the guild.

"No! Nononoo! Don't you take me in there!" She shouted and flung herself away from the very surprised Laxus. She collapsed on the ground and heaved herself on to her shaking legs.

Then, much to Lucy's discomfort, her ripped and burned clothes decided to fall all the way off. Her bra clasp, being melted, fell off along with her bra.

"Kyaaaaa~!" She screamed. She quickly moved to cover the newly exposed skin. Laxus began hysterically laughing. Lucy stopped and watched the blonde man. His laugh was deep and booming, he had one of those laughs where you want to join on. But Lucy didn't. She was standing in a very public place, half naked, in the middle of fall. She wasn't amused.

Laxus slipped the coat off of his shoulders and threw it at her face. She then wrapped the coat around her shoulder and slipped her arms into the sleeves. To say the least the coat was huge on her. It drug on the ground behide her, and the sleeves hung way past her hands.

"Laxus why are you so huge?" She said, as she examined the coat around her. But then it hit her just how dirty that question sounded. She snapped her head up to see Laxus looking surprised. But that quickly faded as he started laughing once again. This time, Lucy did join in, her small giggles getting drowned out by the man's laugh. And immediately the awkwardness vanished. Soon Laxus stopped and just watched the blonde laugh, her innocent laugh filling the people of Magnolia with joy.

"So, Blonde what was the big explosion about?" He asked.

And as quickly as it came Lucy's laugh, left. And the brightness in her brown eyes was replaced by sadness.

"Oh...I like this Laxus fellow. He waited till you were calm and happy before asking you," The Jackal chuckled in her head.

Tears built up in her eyes and she turned suddenly and walked into the guild. Laxus stood by himself for several moments before he followed the Blonde into the guild. Laxus saw her walking up the stairs and quickly ran after her. Ignoring the strange looks he was getting.

Lucy stopped in front of Master's door and turned to see a blonde dragon slayer walking up the stairs and towards her. She shot a glare his way before knocking and entering the office.

She walked in and sat in one of the two chairs available. Laxus soon followed. "Ahh, Hello Luc-...y. And Laxus," He said, clearly confused why they were together, and why she was wearing his grandsons coat.

"Master, I would like to leave Fairy Tail," Lucy whispered. But it was loud enough for both males to hear it. Laxus's jaw dropped and Master stood up so ast his chair fell over.

"Why!?" He exclaimed.

Then, what happened next was a gift from the devil himself. "Lucy...Why don't you tell them how much you hate the guild. Tell them that they're all weak and that their happy-huggy friend-ship shit is getting on your nerves." The Jackal whispered . Lucy eyes widened and she looked down, her bags falling over her face in the process. But non-the-less she did what she was told.

"Because I don't want to be in a guild with a bunch of weaklings," She said, trying to keep her voice emotionless.

"Lucy!" Master shouted.

"You people are corrupting me. I don't need that. Your filling my head with good thoughts. And that's bad for my inner demon." She said.

Laxus didn't know what to do, he sat completely shocked by this little blond women. And Laxus hardly lost his compose, but seeing the light of Fairy Tail say these things was baffling him. Then he slowly pieced it together.

_Inner demon...Tartarus...the explosion and the dark magic he felt. _

"Lucy, what do you mean inner demon. It has something to do with the explosion in the field doesn't it?" He asked.

"Explosion? What field?" Cried Master.

"I was walking home ane then I caught a whiff of Blonde and followed it. Then I sensed a dark magic and found her in a field. She had a magic circle on her chest and then she...exploded. But she was fine, well physically." Laxus explained.

"Lucy, What happened?" Asked Master.

"Nothing, Just please remove my guild mark so I can leave." She snapped. She could almost feel The Jackal getting bored in her head, she needed to get out of here before he decided to entertain himself.

She set her hand on the desk as Laxus sat dumbfounded.

"As you wish, But there are three rules you must follow if you want to leave this guild.

1\. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

2\. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

3\. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you."

He reached out and placed his hand on hers. She felt her skin tingle and then gold flecks flew out from underneath his hand. Lucy didn't have to look to know that her pretty pink guild mark was no more.

She stood and wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes. "Bye...Makarov." She said. Then she turned and left.

"Laxus I want you to follow her. Something isn't right. Find out what it is," Said Master.

Laxus nodded, he was quite curious to see what was wrong. He got up and left also. She made her way down the guild stairs. She made sure to memorize the guild hall, because she might never be able to see it again. Laxus was behind her and she was not in the mood to deal with him.

"Laxus why are you following me?" She asked.

"I need my coat, plus Gramps wants me to watch you for awhile," He said simply.

Her eyes widened and she felt her heart constrict. He was going to watch over her. He was going to get hurt. The Jackal was going to hurt him.

"No Laxus I'm fine, You don't need to watch me. Plus I'm basically naked so I really can't give you back your coat," She said.

Now they were attracting attention of the guild. They watched as the two blondes talked.

"Ok, How about I walk you home, you change then I can get my coat back," He said, completely ignoring her disagreement about his help.

"Fine...But it's freezing outside" She groaned. Laxus smirked and grabbed her right hand, till now it was safely tucked away from observant eyes. But now it was clinging on to Laxus as he pulled her into his chest.

Then Levy gasped,"Lu-Chan! Were's your Guild mark!" Lucy cringed and buried her now blushing face into his chest. Laxus scowled when she did this. '

She still cares about the guild so was is she running?' He thought. But he could figure it out later. Now, the guild was in an uproar. Everyone was asking why they were together, and where her guild mark was gone. And it was getting loud fast. His poor sensitive hearing...

So he deiced to get out of there...his own way. He covered himself, And Little Lucy Heartfilla in lightning and whipped into the cold sky.

* * *

Yayy! So how do you like it!?


	3. Magic Council

I do not own Fairy Tail

Lucy wiped the tears away as she entered her apartment, Laxus following close behind. Without saying a word Lucy grabbed a change of clothes and went to change in the bathroom, leaving Laxus to make himself at home on the couch.

She came out minutes later with his coat in hand but instead of giving it to him Virgo popped in and took it without so much as a glance at the Lightning Mage.

"Virgo is getting it cleaned. It shouldn't take long. Probably if your not here she'll bring it to your house," Lucy said as she moved to the closet. She pulled out her pink suit case and several other bags and began packing her clothes away.

"Why are you packing? Where are you going?" Laxus asked.

Lucy sighed loudly and stopped all of her movements. "Because I'm leaving. And why the heck do you even care? If you want your coat so bad you should just wait your house," She said her irritation getting the best of her.

"Well, I care because Gramps wants me to watch over you. Yea, I'm rebellious sometimes but he's really serious about this. Plus, I'm also quite curious about what in fact is actually happening to you."

"I'm not in the guild anymore! I'm not your or Gramps responsibility! And frankly I'm offended that He thinks I need to be watched over!" She shouted, but before he could reply she called for Virgo.

"Punishment?"

"No, can you help me pack? Leave the furniture here I won't need it," Lucy instructed.

Laxus stayed silent, he just watched her run round trying to pack everything before the guild could make it her and find out what's wrong. And after everything was packed. Lucy scribbled down a note to Natsu and grabbed a coat that Virgo had left out.

"Well, Laxus it was nice knowing ya," She said as she brought her fingers to her forehand in a mock-salute.

"Nope, Like I said before I'm coming with you," He said getting up. She groaned and started towards the train station. And he followed.

"Laxus you're not coming," She said more firmly as she continued down the cobblestone. She yelped as she heard a clap of thunder and whipped around to see that the S-Class mage was gone. She sighed and started walking again.

After waiting in a very long line Lucy finally made it to the ticket booth just as she was about to ask for one, another thunder clap signaled the arrival of a un-wanted ex-guild mate. All she did was sigh again, and say, "Two please." Why fight it? He was just going to follow her; maybe he would get bored and leave.

If the Jackal ended up putting a magic circle on him; she would just transfer it to herself again. She would have to re-live the pain again...Just thinking about it made her cringe. So ignoring the following Dragon Slayer, Lucy boarded the awaiting train and headed for the magic council.

Laxus groaned as the train stopped and all but ran off of the moving death-trap. Lucy giggled as she saw this and made her way to follow him off.

"Yes...it is quite amusing. He's weak and pathetic and could kill him," The Jackal said. Lucy rolled her eyes. She had grown quite used to his arrogant remarks over the course of the train ride, but of course they were just arrogant remarks. Even on a good day Jackal could never beat Laxus.

The streets where as crowded as could be and within the first couple minutes of wading through the mass of travelers, Lucy was separated from Laxus; taking that chance to ditch the stalking Dragon Slayer, she made her way to the Magic Council building.

The halls of the giant establishment were clean, empty and white, in fact the whole damn building was. Not a grain if dirt in sight. Lucy quickly made her way through the entry way and rounded a corner, running right into a hard chest. His arms reached out to steady her. Her eyes opened and she looked up into the sea-foam eyes she had grown to know.

"Lucy..." He said.

"Doranbolt?" She responded. Lucy hasn't seen him in a couple of weeks. He would come visit the guild from time to time. He always said the visits were just to make sure the guild hasn't destroyed the city yet. But Lucy knew better. She could easily see that he was just checking up in a certain sky dragon slayer. And frankly Lucy was getting worried Wendy and Doranbolt were spending quite alot of time together. Don't get her wrong Lucy was one who believed in love no matter the race, gender, or age. She was just worried that the little slayer would fall in love with the older mage. Yea, in a couple of years there relationship may work out but for now...

They might of been fine before the seven year gap when the two where only three years apart but now they were ten and in till Wendy could make the choice of that relationship; but maybe when she is older.

If he waits for her.

"Lucy?" Doranbolt said again.

Then Lucy realized that she was indeed standing entirely too close to the male mage and took several steps back and apologized.

"It's fine, but why are you here?" He asked, clearly confused about her appearance in the vicinity.

"I'm creating a guild," and knowing his next question, "I left Fairy Tail, there were… complications."

He asked what happened. Lucy just shook her head.

And catching the hint Doranbolt he asked what was weighing on his mind for a while now," How's everyone?" Well, sort of what was on his mind.

"Wendy's fine." Lucy said as a smirk grew on her lips.

He blushed and avoided eye contact for numerous moments.

"That's good…Sooo you wanted to make your own guild?" He asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Yea, I still want to be in a guild and find work but I don't want to be around people that I could be hurt with," Lucy said, her happy demeanor quickly diminished.

"Ok, well as you know, generally, there are three different types of Guilds: Legal, Dark, and Independent. A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council. And so I assume you're a establishing a legal guild. Hopefully anyway." He continued after receiving an 'of course' from Lucy. "Guilds are here because they allow members to take jobs and earn Jewels. They also help members train and hone their Magic/individual skills. Which is always good. But to start a guild you must have at least five members. Then an emblem, name and a location." He explained.

Lucy quickly went through the requirements and realized she didn't have five people. She could easily make an emblem and a name. Her spirits and her could build something for the location. So just the members were going to be a problem.

Doranbolt seeing her sigh, grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor.

"W-Where are we going." She asked.

"To see some old friends," He said.

* * *

Laxus was flaming mad. First, Lucy ditches him. Second, when he tried to sniff her out he couldn't get a hit. Maybe it was because of all the people but it felt like something was blocking his magic. And that scared him. Something was really going on with Lucy.

So know he was just aimlessly walking around hoping to see her. She had said she wanted to create a guild but that would mean going into the Magical Council. But the building bothered him. He could hear the prisoners being tortured below. He could smell the blood and the bodies of those who had died in confinement.

They deserved to be down there, don't get him wrong. He wasn't going soft. But it still bothers him

* * *

Doranbolt and Lucy, what seemed like thousand stairs later, finally made into the last hallway. Their footsteps echoed in the enormous corridor. The little candles barely lighting up the stone walls and floor.

Lucy was in fact getting annoyed. She had no idea where they were going and when she had tried to ask him again Doranbolt had simply shook his head, thus ending the subject.

The corridor had an eerie red glow because of the candle light reflecting off of puddles on the ground. Lucy was afraid to ask what the puddles were constructed of. After not very long the right wall began to break up into small cells. Iron bars and spattered red walls. She avoided looking into them but the times she did she wished she hadn't.

Doranbolt hated that he had brought her down here but he thought, being in Fairy Tail, she would be used to the gore of battle. But apparently he had been mistaken.

They continued down the passageway until Lucy stopped in her tracks. Doranbolt not noticing her sudden halt, keep going into the darkness. But Lucy she was staring deep into a cell. Her eye desperately trying to make out the form in the blackness.

When she did her mouth opened to scream but all the came out was a sob. The cell was small, smaller than the others. The dried blood on the cement walls laid in a dripping pattern. But what caught her scream was the creature lying at the bottom. It was an embodiment of flesh and blood lying on the floor. Its mid-section moving up and down with every painful heartbeat. And with every heartbeat came a pained groan from the 'thing'. She searched for eyes and by God she found them. Red orbs that glew in the darkness of the cell. She watched the eyes meet her and she gasped in pain as the Jackal screamed in her head.

"J-Jackal!" She called before she let out her own screech of pain.

Doranblot turned at the noise just in time to see Lucy's eyes glow bright red. Then he realized which cell she was peering into. "Lucy! No, Get awa-," He was cut off by the rush of scenes filling his mind.

"_Mommy!"_

"_Lucy, honey. Take care of your father,"_

"_You wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Well, let's go!" _

_"What I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me. I'm not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore! Fairy Tail recognizes me as just Lucy and my other family, it's a far more loving family than this!"_

_"Never lay a finger on Fairy Tail again. The next time you do, I...everyone in the guild will consider you as our enemy!_

_"I said I'm going to save you no matter what! I can force open the Gate to the Spirit World; watch me! Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo! Open! Send Leo back to the celestial world!"_

_"It's not a sin! Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting your sin that way!"_

_"You're one of my friends too! I can't sacrifice someone to save the others! There must be another way! I'm not giving up, Aquarius!" _

"_Must suck right giving up a Family member to stop me!" _

"_Easy I'm in your head,"_

"_As you wish but there are three rules you must follow if you wish to leave Fairy Tail._

_You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live._

_You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain._

_Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."_

Then it was all over and Lucy was crying wrapped in Doranbolt's arms.


End file.
